Mobile platforms, such as vehicles, generally require an engine to be running to sustain operation of onboard systems such as the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system (HVAC). Putting the vehicle's transmission into park while the engine is running is generally referred to as idling. There are various scenarios in which a user may desire to exit a vehicle for an extended amount of time while it is idling; this is referred to as an extended idle. Scenarios include; when perishables are in the vehicle and when law enforcement canines are in the vehicle. However, without multiple keys, it may be difficult to secure the vehicle in an extended idle. Further, even with multiple keys, it may be desirable for a vehicle in an extended idle to perform various safeguard checks as the extended idle progresses to increase confidence that the vehicle is secure during the extended idle.
Accordingly, systems and related operating methods for a secure extended idle (SI) are desirable. The desirable systems and methods support a variety of predetermined SI entry and predetermined SI exit conditions, and may check safeguard conditions during SI. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.